1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a toy oven assembly. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a safe toy oven assembly having a transparent or translucent dome shaped member which shines with light when an incandescent heating element of the toy oven assembly is in operation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well aware of toy ovens wherein real food ingredients, modeling compositions, imitation food items or the like may be cured or baked by a child. Some toy ovens of the prior art have included a light bulb which serves as a heating element for the oven. Primary concerns of the toy industry in marketing toy ovens have been, first, safety and secondly, manufacturing cost. As can be appreciated, real ovens have generally metal outer housings with insulated chambers and are not appropriate models for a safe and inexpensive toy oven design.
The toy industry, due to its inherent ever changing nature, is constantly searching for toys which provide new features and play options and thereby appeal to the creative imagination of children. A realistic duplication of the function of a real oven appeals to a child's imagination. The toy oven assembly of the present invention is such a toy.